


Honeymoon Period

by FicAddict18



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel - Freeform - Freeform, Honeymoon, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Klaine, Platonic Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Sexytimes, bottom!Sebastian, designerkurt, postcollege, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicAddict18/pseuds/FicAddict18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name on Fanfiction . net is Kpopgleelover101. </p><p>After the wedding, Kurt and Sebastian contemplate how they got there and sexy times ensue. Only a little though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Period

The sunshine softly caressed the warm, clean sand. Seagulls cawed and crowed in the distance as the waves fought and wrestled to beat each other to the shore. Wrapped in a Silver shawl, Kurt strolled down the beach, pausing every few minutes to gaze at the sunset brewing in the sky. There were no stars yet, but there was a faint shimmer in the clouds. It was breathtaking. Every part of it. He could not be any happier. If he was, he might need medical help. 

He was married. It didn't seem real at the wedding, the reception or even the flight to a small island Sebastian's father owned right in the middle of the Caribbean. It was only when he and Sebastian had finished unpacking for their two week stay and proceeded to embark on slow, sensual massages and deep, fulfilling sultry orgasms that it finally hit him; He was somebody's husband. Somebody's spouse. He had found his other half. A very sarcastic and downright evil other half, but hey, you take what you can get. Kurt wouldn't change it for the world.

He never thought he would get here. No. He never thought he would actually find someone who understood him and fulfilled his needs. McKinley was tough. If lowering his expectations were it's target, they did one heck of a job. At most, he expected a small stylist gig after college, small roles on off off off off off Broadway shows and maybe some random, semi pleasurable one-night stands. He loved Blaine, but he doubted they would ever actually get married. They broke up amicably after his Sophmore year in college. They're still close now. Honestly, Blaine was the reason Kurt and Sebastian started speaking in the first place.

He had been waiting for Blaine so they could have their weekly coffee run-ins. Imagine his surprise when a tall, toned and nicely dressed figure appeared beside him. Of course mean spirited banter ensued, as per usual. However, after a while, it wasn't so mean spirited. They actually began to talk to one another, and neither noticed the surprised and shocked expression on Blaine's face. They hardly noticed when he left either, with a knowing smile on his face and a snicker under his breath. Kurt smiles as he plays with the sand at the memory. 

They had been together for 5 years when Kurt decided to ask Sebastian to marry him. He knew a lot of people expected it to be the other way around, but considering he was considering marrying the person who attempted to blind him with a Rock Salt Slushie, they should be used to surprises. Also, he was a non-conforming bad-ass. Duh. What else do you call being out in a public high school in Ohio?

They were married 5 months later. Nothing grand, just a few hundred of their closest friends and family at Sebastian's family's estate in the Hampton. They both walked down the isle together in suits of Hummel Creations' latest line. Yes, he was a designer. A pretty famous one at that. While he never did break unto the Broadway stage with his singing, he did help design the costumes for a respectable number of plays while designing his own line. So yeah. He was pretty fucking ecstatic. The wedding went off without a hitch, well, Finn got a bit too drunk when he saw Rachel with Jesse, but Sebastian calmed him down. Yup. He's helpful now.

Now here they were. Married, constantly fucking ( very well if I must add) and completely in love with each other. He didn't know how it could get any better. 

'' Dreaming about my ass again?''

Kurt smiled before turning and gazing at a completely nude Sebastian, wind swept hair, erect dick and all. 

'' What if someone sees you? Aren't you cold?'' he asked with amusement covering his voice. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, through his arm around Kurt's shoulders and proceeded to walk with him.  
'' Only you can take the sexiness out of this situation Kurt.''

Kurt scoffed at that and looked at him with thinly veiled arrogance. '' You weren't saying that when I was bouncing on your dick with whipped cream all over my nipples''.

Sebastian's eyes glazed over at the memory. '' That was awesome sex babe. 10 out of 10''.

'' Well of course. You were having sex with me weren't you?''

Sebastian laughed and slapped his ass, which made him hiss in pain. Kurt glared at him, which was pointless because Seb kept smiling that irritatingly beautiful smile at him. The kind that made his knees wobble and his heart feel like it was about to jump out of his chest. He never thought anyone would smile at him that way; like he was their whole world. It was an amazing feeling. 

Sebastian realized that Kurt had been staring at him for a few minutes now. He wondered what he was thinking. Sebastian had never met anyone who completed him like Kurt did. Everyone was either a pussy or just not worth his time or effort. With Kurt it was like the flood gates had opened. So many new feelings had rushed into him the first time he saw Kurt. Sure, insults were traded, that's who Sebastian is, but he would be lying if he didn't think Kurt impressed him monumentally the first time they met. Handsome, smart and with a sharp tongue. The whole Slushie issue was just immature pettiness on his part and he regrets it now. Blaine was cute, but he could never hold a fucking candle to Kurt. 

They stared at each other for so long, they didn't notice the sun had gone down and that the stars had come out to take a peek at the world below. The air was close to freezing and it took Sebastian shivering for Kurt to notice. 

'' Come on. Let's go inside. We'll light some candles, set up the jacuzzi and then I'll fuck you till you can't remember who played Kay in the original version of Father of the bride''. 

Sebastian looked at him with lust pooling in his eyes and smirked. '' That's a tall order. Elizabeth Taylor is not easily forgotten. Are you sure you wanna make this challenge?''

Kurt grinned and ran down the shore, in the direction of their cabin. Sebastian watched him with a smile on his face, wondering how he got so lucky, before running after him. Challenge accepted then.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'' …... who played Kay in the original version of Father of the bride?'' Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice levelled and firm.

Sebastian eyes tore open and short pants spewed about of his mouth. He looked so betrayed.

'' what....what.....what the fuck are you talking about?! FUCK ME!''

Kurt smiled but didn't continue thrusting. Sebastian heat was making him crazy, he was almost there but he had to wait. This was blackmail material.

'' Kurt I swear to all this Prada I will-''

Kurt sharply thrust in against Sebastian's prostate before pulling out slowly and teasing, '' You'll what?''

Sebastian's eyes were shut tightly and his mouth had formed a wide ''o'' . Kurt was such a bitch. Was this the time to be asking such questions?! Who CARES who acted in Mother of the Groom? He would have said all this if his brain and his cock weren't completely on fire. He then remembered the challenge issued on the beach.

'' You're....such a....bitch Kurt...''

Kurt smiled, cock head still inside him. '' I know''.


End file.
